


The Angel Painting

by RiddleMeThis17 (vivific)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/RiddleMeThis17
Summary: While late to class, the Trio stumble upon a painting they have never encountered before.





	The Angel Painting

Harry, Ron and Hermione were late. After talking while working, they had managed to botch their potion. Snape, unsurprisingly, gave them detention- separately. Their detentions had lasted well into morning, and they all slept through their alarms and the frantic shaking of their dorm mates. Hermione was frantic, Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were not as panicked, since their first class was History of Magic, which they were not sorry to miss.

"Harry, hurry up or I will leave you here!" Hermione shouted at the other two, who were meandering a good few feet behind her.

Harry had stopped by a painting. Even though he was well adjusted to Hogwarts, the paintings still fascinated him. What surprised him more was that the painting did not move. In fact, he had never seen the painting before.

"Hermione, Ron, have you seen this painting before?" He asked. Ron stared at the painting.

"What?" Hermione asked, joining them in looking at the odd portrait. "That's strange. We've been through these halls hundreds of times. I've never seen this."

"That looks creepy," Ron commented.

"Does it?" Hermione frowned.

"What's the use of painting an angel statue?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, does it even matter?" Hermione's temporary curiosity faded, replaced with obligated agitation. "We're going to be late!"

With no protests, Harry and Ron were dragged away from the painting.

They did not look back. They did not see the painting move. They did not see claws reaching out of the painting, a peaceful angel's face morphed into one that would terrify anyone.

Hogwarts would never allow her students to be in danger, but the castle could not protect them from what had been in her halls since her creation.


End file.
